Fairytales that sometime scare everyone
by Navy2Blue
Summary: What! Now we're doing fairy tales! Yaaaa! Whats next 'CinderNova', 'The Glass Hill', 'The three little monkey'. Now 'The Princess and the Pea'. T for mild something!
1. Mountain Gaint

**Navy2Blue**

I'm back and please just call me Navy, also to make things even better! (points at Otto)

**Otto**

We're telling fairytales.

**Gibson **(not very happy)

Why are we doing this! And your going to do that 'I'm gonna take forever to write something' Thing!

**Navy**

I think it would nice, there's not alot of girls and NO! I learn a better way to write.(Takes out a purple book) I do not own SRMTHFG and this fairytale. Now!

**BellGi**

Wait! Why ain't I in the story!

**Navy-** Because you need a rest. Now! Again!

**Chirora, Serenity, Horoki, Rain, April & Namina**

What about use!

**Navy- **Same as her! Now! One more time!

**The Borthers and the Mountain G**

**In a Mountain house**

There once were three brothers that lived with their very sick Mom. She want to sent them to town to get a job but that was child cruelty. So they work at home.

One day when the little borther woke up he found that something was gone!

Antauri was lying in bed sleeping until...

"Mommy the chicken's gone!" Otto screamed

Antauri wokes up "Otto don't call me mommy"

"O.K. Mom the chicken's gone!"

Antauri "Now that there isn't a chicken we can buy a new"

Sparx "Or we can always eat that cow" points to the cow outside.

"Sparx that wasn't nice!" Navy in a thought bubble

"Your here, just because I said we should eat a cow?"

"No. I'm here because the cow's not part of the story, is she?" questioned Navy

Sparx popped the bubble and started think of why was there a cow if it wasn't part of the fairy tale?

Otto " Or we can look for the chicken! And then spent money on something else!"

"Otto we can't go in to the mountain. Haven't I told you all about the Mountain G" Antauri asked

"Nope. But what does the G mean"

"No one knows. It could mean anything"

Otto ran to the door "don't worry, I'll find the chicken!" he jumps out the door not knowing where the chicken could be. He walk into the forest for half a day until it was night and very dark. He came upon a big dead tree with big roots that pulled him in to a hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Otto screamed (an: I want to let you know, no one dies in this fairytale.)

Chiro hear this and was scared of what happen to his brother. The next morning Chiro went to find Otto and the chicken, but at the same time Sparx was climbing out the window to follow him. When Chiro got to the forest the sun was talking to him.

The sun a.k.a Nova "Don't go in the foresrt Chiro!" "Why?" he asked

"Because Otto walked in and look what happen to him"

"I can't look at him. He's not here and why don't you tell him that?"

"I didn't think he would really go in"

Chiro wasn't going to stop, especially when he knew where he was now. Sparx on the other hand sink in when they weren't looking and head behind same trees. It was night time and this time the moon was talking.

The moon a.k.a Gibson "Chiro please don't go any farther some thing horrible is in there"

"Where?" The tree's roots begins to pull him in the same hole, that Otto was pulled into. "AHHHHHHHH!"

The roots also pulled Sparx in too. "AHHHHHH!"

When Sparx awoken, he was in a room, lited up by the moon's light. He saw another light caming from a door in the room, he walk and looked through the key hole that was two times bigger then him. The things he saw were not good signs , there was a stone chicken, a stone Otto, Chiro about to be turned into stone, and... **Princess Swoggle!**(From World Of Giants) Sparx was listening see what happens and what dose she have to do with anything.

After a few minutes, "Will you be my sweet heart?" She asked

Chiro said the first thing that came to his mind "?"

**What Happens Next?**

**Navy**

Aw. So what's you think!

Sparx was so thankful that she stop the story.

**Sparx**

Think goodness you stop!

**Otto**

Why did you stop?

**Navy**

Should I go on with the story or stop? Please reveiw and tell me. One more things, If I havn't reveiwed anything, I was in SC, the state and now I'm home! And in school. (Starts to cry when she said school)


	2. P2 Mountain Gaint

**Navy**

Hello! Thinks for reviewing! And...

**April **(pushes me out of the way)

Hi! I'm April a.k.a Otto's opposite and I...

**Horoki** (pushes April out of the way)

What's up! I Horoki a.k.a Antauri's opposite and I'm gonna interduct the chapter!

**Navy- **Hey! That's my job!

**Part 2: The Brothers and the Mountain G**

**In the dead Undergound House**

After a few minutes, "Will you be my sweet heart?" She asked

Chiro said the first thing that came to his mind "Hell No!"

Princess Swoggle was very outraged by his desetion "Well! I never! YOU CAN BE STONE FOR ALL ETERNITY" Chiro slowly became stone.

Now Sparx knew what was happening and wondered what he would do! Swoggle eventually came out to find Sparx. She was so happy to see another guy has fallen in to her house. She picked Sparx up and plase him on top of the table.

"Will you be my sweet heart?" She asked him

Even if it was going to kill him on the inside, even fighting his opposite Serenity wasn't as bad as this! But it was helping his plan to free his brothers.

"... S... Su... Sur... Sure" He fost out the words

"Wonderful! How, I have waited to hear Yes!" She was even most happyer then a few minens ago. "If you need anything, just ask!"

Sparx "I do need a few things, but first I need my chicken" "O.K" she walk to the counter and opened a light bag. Then she srinpky some of the dust over the chicken and it begin to move.

"Here you go!" Swoggle said in a very delighted voice while handing him the chicken.

"Next, I need a bag of food for my poor mom... She so sick and doesn't have any thing to eat!" Sparx petins to cry.

"Aw. Don't worry, just get some food and I'll take you to your house before sunrise"

Sparx questioned "What happens at sunrise?"

"I turn to stone and never turn back" She said then walked out the room

After he was sure that she was gone, he went to the light bag and throw the dust at his bothers.

Otto "OH!"

Chiro "Couldn't you have used a little dust" "I was in a hurry. Now I need you both to get in this bag" Sparx said

"Why?" Otto asked

Sparx explained to them his plan, once they were in the bag he buried them in fruits and vegetables. Princess Swoggle walked in once she heard that he was done. As they walked to the mountain house, Sparx notice that Gibson and his midnight cape jump behind one of the mountains. When the got to the house they knocked on the door and left the bag. They slowly walked back to the dead tree, but they stop because they hear the morning song.

_Brighter than the moon at night_

_Hotter then a pretty flame_

_Look apon the mountant top_

_You'll see_

_It's ME!_

_The sun that starts your day!_

Nova songed the morning song over and over until the sky was bright. Princess Swoggle begain to go on a rampage and Sparx jumped out of her hand. "You tricked ME!" She said before turning into stone.

Sparx ran back to his house to found everone out side. He was so happy that he went to bed because he didn't get any sleep, but they also bought a chicken fence to keep the chicken in.

_And They lived happly ever after._

**The End**

(The end of the fairy tale not the story)

**Navy**(bows)

So wha-cha think of the fairy tale. And what did we learn today?

**Sparx**

To never let you write this fairy tale ever again!

**April**

What about us! There's a lot of new writers!

**Chirora**

They probaly never heared of us before!

**Navy- **Fine! Fine. I'll talk about you again.

**The Jewel Team **(Opposite of the Super Robot MonkeyTeam)

**Chirora**- Chiro's opposite (Girl) Evil

**Serenity**- Sparx's opposite (Girl) Very evil

**Rain**- Nova's opposite (Boy) Evil

**April**- Otto's opposite (Girl) Not very evil

**Horoki**- Antauri's opposite (Girl) No where near evil

**BellGi**- Gibson's opposite (Real name: Bella Gi Gi or Gi Gi Bella (which ever one sounds better to you) (Girl) Just annoying

**Namina**- A guide (She's not an opposite of anyone) (Girl) Good

**Raku**- Mandarin's opposite (Girl) Kinda Good

**Navy**- Me! (**Girl**) The writer

**Navy-** The next story is Little Red Riding Hood and the best part is you get choose who is going to be Little Red.

**Everone-** ?


	3. Little Yellow Nova Hood

**Navy**

Wahoo! Five-day WEEKEND! And sorry for not updating, I had school! Then I got a paper saying that we get a sandwicks, but that piece of the paper lied and I end up making sandwinds all day long!

Oh! The votes are also in! And the winner is...

Everyone panic and ran away.

**Navy-** The winner is Nova! You are little Red Riding Hood. Sparx is the wolf and Antauri is the Granny or Grandma. Thanks for reveiwing, now you left the other parts to me! (slimes evilly) Also it seam that little Red wasn't the only one runing around with a hood on. There was Little Golden Hood, her story is really different from this.

**Horoki**

But who's the mom and the wood cutter?

**Navy-** You'll see!

**Little Yellow Nova Hood**

There once was a girl that lived in a village far away. Her name was Nova, but everyone called her Little Yellow Box'in Gloves. (an: I like to change the name of the story sometimes)

**At Nova's house**

Nova was in her room training, until Mandarin kicked open the door. (an: Mandarin's the mom!)

"Nova go give this to your grandma" Mandarin said giving her a bottle of poison

"Why?"

"To help her die faster" he said in a low voice

"What?"

"To help keep the formless away" He smiled pushing Nova out the house

Nova was not guilable enough to belive that (Guilable: It means you'll belive anything that someone says) "Yeah. Right"

Before she left she switch the bottle with tea and cake, but she brought the poison with her anyway. Nova was spring down the road. But she didn't know that someone was watching.

Sparx was sitting in a tree checking Nova out. (Navy "I said she didn't know someone was watching her") He was still checking Nova out. Serenity came out of no where and turn the season from spring to winter. She throw a big snow ball at him. "Hey!" Sparx yelled while falling down. Turn's back to Spring

"Aw" Sparx looked up and saw Nova, then got up "Good morning. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my Grandma's house to give her this bottle of tea" shows the bottel

"I know where she lives!" He turns arounds and points to wronge path. "She lives down this road"

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah I'm sure just go this way" He pust Nova down the road, then left.

**At Grandma's House**

Antauri was laying in bed again, like the last story. Outside Sparx had diguise himself as Nova. He knocked on the door "Grandma! Are you home? I came to visit you!"

Antauri heared him "The door's open"

Sparx walked in and goes to Antauri's room. "Grandma I'm so happy to see you!" He hugged Antauri.

Antauri notice that his fur was red "Nova how red you are" Sparx "I got sun burn on the way here"

He notice his eyes weren't pink "Nova how dark your eyes are" "I didn't get enough sleep?"

What was even more questionable was that Nova had very big teeth and that she sounded like a guy " And Nova what big teeth you have" "the better to eat you with" Sparx was trying to eat him, but can't.

Navy signs, then April turns Antauri into a cookie. Then Sparx ate him and diguise himself as Antari.

**With Nova**

Nova had walked for hours and hour and... OK she only walked for 10 minutes, until she came to the woodcutter's house. She knocked on the door and out came... "Chiro?" Yeah! Chiro's the woodcutter.

"Chiro why are you here?" She said surprised

Chiro was very confused "This is my house"

"Then Sparx lied to me!" she ran back down the road leaving a even more confused Chiro.

When she made it to grandma Antauri's house, she kick the door open just like Mandarin did to her bedroom door. Nova yelled "Grandma! Are you home!"

Sparx heared Nova yelling "I'm in my room dear" Nova 'Dear? Antauri would never say that!' (an: would Antauri say that? Hm? If anyone knows tell me)

Nova walks to Antauri's room and saw him in bed. "Nova come closer" She sat on the bed and notice that Antauri wasn't acting himself.

"Grandma how red you are!" She said "I'm so sick. My fur must be changing colors" He lied

"Grandma how unwise you sound" "I'm very, very sick and mythroat hurts"

"And Grandma what big teeth you have!" Nova yelled whiled jumping off the bed. "The better to eat you with" Navy appears in a thought bubble "Sparx don't kiss Nova! OR..."

Sparx "Or what?" "I don't know" Navy disappear.

Nova was sitting down again because Sparx was staring in to space. Once he was back to reality, he wanted to see what happens if he kiss Nova. He bend down and kiss her on the cheek, then she turned into a...Cookie! And then Sparx pick her and ate her.

"Yawn" Sparx jump into the bed and went to sleep.

Chiro walk to Antauri's house to find the door knocked down. He evetully found Sparx sleeping in Antauri's bed. He had no idea that Sparx ate Nova and Antauri. Chiro got out his knife to cut Sparx some cake.

Sparx had just awoke and was very sick. When he saw Chiro with cake, he throw up and Nova and Antauri came out. Nova was in very deep shock and Antauri was hardly breathing. Sparx escape thought the window and was never caught. After that everyone was happy that it was over.

_And they lived happily ever after._

Except for Sparx because once Nova was out of her state of shock, she went after him.

**The End**

**Navy**

I hope you like it!

**Horoki**

That's not how the story went!

**Navy-** What! There are a lot of vison of Litte Red Riding Hood! I also want to know should change the ending and how they come out. I have another story too and this time someone gets married!

**Nova**

What story is that's? And why was I a cookie!

**Navy-** It's Cinderella! And who knows Nova? Who know? And just like last time, you get to pick who's Cinderella.


	4. CinderNova

**Navy**

Baby I'm back! And I'm done! Sorry that I keep taking so long to finish chapters. I'll try to go faster next time. Also heres the vote! For CinderElla there were Nova, Otto and Chirora. And the winner is Nova! For Prince Charming was Sprx and Antauri. And the winner is Antauri. Now here's the story.

**CinderNova**

Once upon a time there was a guy getting married again. He also had a daughter named 'Nova'. She had to live with her evil step-morther(Sprx) and her two stepsisters(Gibson and Otto) after her father died. She also had to do all the hard work like sweep the floor, do all the dishes, water the garden, and protect the house from gaint monsters. It was so UNFAIR!

Until one day there was a knock on their door.

Gibson "CinderNova get the door!"

"Shut up! I'm getting it" Nova opened the door "Hello?"

Navy "Yo! The King and Queen told me to give everyone this piece of paper"

"Navy you're in this story?" Nova

"Yeah! I'm the massager witch"

"A messager what?"

"A Messager witch. As in, a messager that's a witch" Flies off on a broom. "Bye!"

"O..k?" Nova saidafter sheclose the door and reads the letter.

Nova "What the!"

Sprx walked down the stairs with a fan in his hand while wearing a red dress with a bow on the back.

"Hey that's my Fan!" Namina Yelled

Raku "Namina! Shut up!" Pulls her down.

Sparx annoyed what just happened "Nova did we get any mail?"

"Yes step-morther." she gives him the letter.

As Sprx scan the letter "What the ... does that mean?" Gibson and Otto came down stairs also wearing dresses. Otto's was green and had a bow, Gibson's was the same but was blue.

Gibson take the letter and reads it "It means we get to go a ball, Sprxky"

Fire appears around Sprx and in his eyes "Never! CALL ME THAT!"

Mean while Otto taking as much advantage of the situation as he can.

"CinderNova get me some pancakes!" Otto yells pointing to the kitchen.

Nova gave Otto a death glare "Sure" She said walking to the kitchen 'wait til the end of story'

**At the castle**

After the king and queen send out the messages, Prince Antauri found out and was not very please about the ball.

Prince Antauri "I do not approved of this"

Skeleton king takes a deep bearth about to say something but Queen Chirora was holding a giant hammer and she was arguing.

Queen Chirora "Why the hell am I the Queen! Now I'm married to what's his face!" She said as she points to Skeleton King.

He glares at her "What did you say BRAT!"

Queen Chirora take her giant hammer and smash it across Skeleton king's face.

Skeleten king fall over "ow" He stops moving.

Antauri looks at him and pokes him with a stick "Is he o.k?"

"Of course he is!" She lied and slowly backs out the room.

**At the house**

Everyone was getting readly for the ball, excert Nova because everyone wouldn't shut up long enough for her to get her dress(an: I'm not sure if Nova would wear a dress so I'll change the clothes later).

"CinderNova, could you get me a cake" Sprx

"O.k" Trying not to get mean. Once she got to the kitchen Gibson wanted something.

"Nova can you bring my bickers up stairs" Gibson yelled from his Lab

"Fine" Nova got the bickers and the cake

"Nova! Bring myrench up stairs"

"..." She was too pissed off to say anything and just got it. On her way up the stairs, she almost fell and dropped all stuff.

She looked at the mess "You're all trying to kill me!" Nova yelled upstairs

Sparx walk down stair with smile on his face, because now he had an excuse for Nova stay home 'and not go to the ball and marry Antauri'

"There's s mess on the floor" Sprx points to the floor "So that means you can't go to the ball" On the inside Sprx was cheering, but on the inside of Nova she was getting ready to kill Sprx.

**Later**

"Bye Nova!" Otto shouted before they left her in the house.

Nova was sitting down crying, when a bright light appeared. It was her fairy godmorther, Chiro!

"What's wrong CinderNova"

"Nothing. I'm cryin' at this movie!" Nova cried

Chiro notice a big screen T.V in the room.

"Why is there a T.V!" Chiro yelled

Nova shrugs "So Chiro why are you here?"

"I am your fairy godmother" Chiro

Nova "Fairy godmother?" She starts to laughing really hard.

Chiro looking really pissed off "Are you done?"

"kinda!... O.k. Now I'm done." Nova still laughing on the inside

"CinderNova do you wish to go to the ball"

"No"

" Your joking... Right!"

"Not really"

"Please!"

"No"

Navy appears in thought bubble "You know the more you say no, the longer everyone stays in a dress"

Nova starts to think about it... and thinks... and think... until.. "Fine I'll go"

Chiro "O.k First bring me a pumpkin"

Nova stares at Chiro like he's crazy "What is apumpkin going to do?"

"It's going to take you to the ball"

"what?" after that she went to garden and bring back . . . . . "A WATERMELON!" Chiro yelled in confusion

"Pumpkins don't grow in spring" Nova said rubbing the back of her head. (an: The true is that, I have no idea when pumpkens grow.)

Chiro looking really disappointed "Fine. I'll use the watermelon"

Chiro moves the watermelon outside so it wouldn't destroy anything when he uses the spell. "Something. Something. Bla. Bla. Bla. Turn this thing into a Tank?" The watermelon begain to grow and grow until it turn into the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6.

"Now your clothes" Chiro waves his wand and now Nova had on a yellow tank top and a pare of yellow pants with a shrik over it, along with zip up boots and a backward fiddler cap with a yellow rose on it.

"Thank you fairy godmorther!" Nova starts to have a laugh attack.

Chiro "Just go to the ball!" Points at the castle.

"O.k! O.k!" She said

But before she left to the ball, Chiro told her the most importain thing she needed to know.

"Don't forget you need to leave by midnight"

**At the castle**

Prince Antauri was trying to avoid everyone, but the Queen made sure he talk to all the girls in the castle. Which he didn't even try to do, until...

Nova walks in and everyone was staring. She dress like no other girl, her clothes matched the color of her fur. Once Prince Antauri saw her the first thought that came to his mind was 'Man, Nova looks hot!'. Nova walk down the stairs, doing the pimp walk! When she made to the dance floor the prince walk up to her.

_(music starts)_

Prince Antauri "Would you like to dance" he asked while blusing.

"Sure" She said as the next song played

_**Keyshia Cole's**_

_**"Love"**_

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough_

_And used to think that I wasn't wild enough_

_But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure, out_

_why you playing games, whats this all about_

_And I can't believe,_

_Your hurting me_

_I met your girl, what a difference_

_What you see in her_

_You ain't seen in me_

_But I guess it was all just make-believe_

_Oh, Love..._

_never knew what I was missin'_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found..._

_Love_

_never knew what I was missin'_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found... found you_

Nova and Antauri danced slowly across ballroom floor and on to the balcony.

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_

_so oo empty_

_my heart, my soul can't go on_

_Go on without you..._

_My rainy days fade away when you,_

_come around please tell me baby_

_why you go so far away_

_Why you go..._

_Love..._

_never know what I was missin'_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found..._

_Love_

_never knew what I was missin'_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found..._

_I found you_

_(Who would have known)_

_I'd find you_

_oooooo_

The night was full of shooting stars.

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_

_so oo empty_

_my heart, my soul can't go on_

_Go on baby without you..._

_Rainy days fade away_

_when you come around_

_say your here to stay_

_With me boy_

_I don't want you to leave me, I_

_I need you..._

_Love..._

_never knew what I was missin'_

_(I never knew)_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found..._

_(oh, Love)_

_Love_

_never knew what I was missin'_

_(I never, never, never)_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_(we start kissin')_

_I found..._

_(I found..., I found...)_

_Love_

_never knew what I was missin'_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found..._

_(fade out)_

Antauri looked deeply into her eyes, about to kiss her. Until Nova looked up and saw the clock tower and realised that it was almost midnight. Nova pushes Antauri away "Sorry I have to go". She jumps off the balcony, but she drops something on the way down. While she left the castle, Antauri watch as the mysterious monkey girl ran off into the night, leaving just her fiddler cap behind.

Once the ball had ended Antauri went srat to the Queen to tell her about the mystory maiden he met.

Antauri "I found the girl that I want to marry"

Queen Chirora was so happy, her son had finally found someone to be with "What's her name!" She asked happily.

"I'm not sure, all she left was this" He shows her the yellow fiddler cap and frowns, but after awhile he smilied "But I think I have an idea on how to find her" He turns to leave "Are you sure he's ok?" looks over at Seleten King...Who is still in the same spot.

Chrora "It's not like he's die! He's probely just taking a nap"

"But he hasn't moved sints.." Prince Antauri was cut off by Chirora's sreaming.

"HE TAKING A NAP!" She leaves knowing that he was not really taking a nap.

_**The next day**_

Prince Antauri had went out to look for his future bride. He had searched all the houses, farms, and hot springs in the kingdom, when he finally got to Sprx, Gibson, Otto and Nova's house.

Nova was upstairs sleeping, when Sprx kicked the door open.

"Nova it morning, which mean it's time for breakfast" Sprx used a singing voice

Nova yawned and jumped out of bed to go make breakfast. Once she was downstairs, there was a knock on the frout door like the one from yesterday.

Gibson "CinderNova! Answer the door!"

Nova opened the door to find Prince Antauri. "It's you!" Antauri said with happiness. He took out her fiddler rosed hat and give it to her. "Before you left I wanted to ask... will you bear my child (an: Just JOKING! Here the real one)... will you marry me" Nova was speechless, thats when she noticed the ring around the bottom of the rose. And once she looked into his eyes, she knew it was love. "Hell Yeah!" She walked into his arms and kissed him him.

But at the same time Sprx was coming down stairs and saw them... Then he fainted.

**The next day**

Today was a happy day! CinderNova and Prince Antauri were getting married, but at the same time the was a funeral for Seleten King.

(Before the wedding)

Nova "How did he die again?"

Chirora used the same lied that she had told everyone else "He was trying to fix this shelf and a really... really big hammer fell on him"

She wasn't buying it "What ever you say" She walked out.

(After the wedding)(an: I suck at writing wedding scenes)

They were finally married and now it was time for a new start, with one last kiss they left for a new life.

**The End**

**Navy**

I know the ending was not that good, but I'll fix it later.

Sparx & Chirora glare

**Navy- **What!

**Chirora- **You made me a murderer!

**Sprx-** You made me faint! And Nova married Antauri!

**Navy-** Ow! My ears! Mean person and monkey!

**Sprx- **Just tell the next story!

**Navy- **Hm! Before I was interruptted the next story is GoldiLock and the Three Bears.

Otto runs in the room.

**Otto- **If anyone ask, you didn't see me!

**Nova- **Otto!

**Otto-** Too late!

**Nova-** Otto come back here! And Sprx YOU'RE NEXT!

**Sprx- **Again!


	5. Chirolocks

**Navy**

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the votes!

**Votes**

Goldilocks: Gibson 1, Chiro 2

Mama B: Nova 3

Papa B: Otto 1, Antauri 2

Baby B: Gibson 1, Otto 2

**Chiro-** Why am I Goldilocks!

**Rain- **Because you got more votes.

**Serenity- **And Blackrose makes a good point.

**Navy-** My OCs came back/hugs all 9 of her OCs/

**Namina-** Wait you have 9 OCs!

**Navy- **Um hm... On with the story/Runs for her life/

**Chirolocks & The Three Monkeys**

Once upon a time there was a pretty little girl named Chirolocks.

Chirolocks interuptted "Wait a minute! Did you say I was a pretty little girl!"

'Hey! I'm just starting the story and NOW you want to complain!' Clowns appears everywhere.

"O.K! O.k! I'm sorry!"

'Thank You! Now!' As I was saying, there was a girl named Chirolocks. She was a very mean girl, who didn't respect the authorities.

(Like some people you know who do not listen when you tell them not to do stuff! But they do it any way because they didn't hear a word you say and end up with a broken something!).

The Readers "Cough. Crazy. Cough"

Anyway, one bright and sunny day she went outside to play. And seeing as she was told **not** to go into the woods, she did the opposite. But what she didn't know was that there were three monkeys that lived in a dojo near by.

There was Big Daddy Antauri. (pimpin'! )

Med Mama Nova.

And Chibi Baby Otto.

They had just finished making ramen and were about to eat but it was too hot so they went out for a walk. While they were gone, Chirolocks had just got there. Once she saw the dojo she knocked on the door.

Chiro "Hello?"

She waited and waited and waited until she couldn't take it anymore and walked in. There she found three bowls of ramens.

A big bowl of ramen.

A medium bowl of ramen.

And a tiny bowl of ramen.

Chirolocks was very hungry after her long walk there, so she desided to help herself to some.

The first bowl she tried was Big Daddy's bowl.

"Ow!" Chirolocks shouted. It was too hot.

Next she tryed Medium Mama's bowl.

"Ugh!" She cried. It was too salty and cold.

Last was Chibi Baby's bowl.

"Ahh!" She happiely yelled. It was just right and she ate it all.

Once she was done, she were to the other room to see what was there. There were three chairs.

A big chair.

A medium chair.

And a tiny chair.

Chiro sat in the first chair, but found it was to hard.

Then she sat in the second chair, but it was to soft.

But the last chair was just right. After a few minte of sitting, the chair broke.

Chiro was now very sleepy, so he went upstairs to look for somewhere to sleep.

When she found the beds they were in the same order as the bowls and chair.

The first bed was very big, but was very hard.

The middle bed was smaller, but too soft.

But the third bed was just right. And as she slepted she was having a happy dream of killing Skelton King and sending her opposite back to her universe.

But! While she was sleeping the three monkeys were just getting home. And what they were not happy about it(would you be happy if your house was trashed and you weren't home).

The first thing they saw was that their food was been ate.

Big Daddy Antauri "Who's been eating my ramens?" He said in a large and wise voice.

Med Mama Nova "Who the hell ate my ramens!" She said in a lower but very pissed off voice.

Chibi Baby Otto "Who's been eating my ramens and they ate it all!" He said in a small voice even thouh he was yelling really loud.

After they cleaned up the mess they found their chairs in very bad shape.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair" Antauri said also starting to get piss off.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair" Nova said alittle more chamy

"Someone's been sitting in my chair and they broke it!" Otto yelled. He had just made that chair!

They desided that they should give it a rest from today, so they went to bed... But when they got there, their beds were unmade.

"What the Hell!" Antauri yelled

The Readers and Navy gasped in shock.

Big Daddy A looked away "Whatever. Someone's been sleeping in my bed" He said his line last.

Med Mama N "Someone's been sleeping in my bed... But it doesn't look that bad" She said making the bed

Chibi Baby O "Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she still here!"

Chiro woke up to find three monkey looking really pissed off at him.

Chiro "Um..."

"Chiro what happen to my ramen!" Otto yelled

"Uh...Bye!" Chiro jumped out the bed and through the window.

Chirolock ran through the forest so fast that she didn't knew she even made it home and colapsed on the grass. And that day she learned not to go into the woods again.

**The End**

**Navy- **Sorry if some of the things in the story didn't make sence.

**Chiro & Nova- **Some?

**Navy-** What ever! And this time you the readers get to pick the story, because I want to know what you all want to read and I don't know what to put next.


	6. The Chiro and the Pea

**Navy -** um... It might that a while to get all the requests in.

**Everyone -** . . . . .

**Navy - **What? No comments? Thats the first!...Where is everyone?

Looks under the bed.

**Navy-** Why are you hiding?

**Rain-** You knew why we're hiding!

**Navy- **Fine then stay under there! You should be a shame hiding from a 2 year-old!

Knocking on the door.

**Navy- **Move over! I'll tell the story from down there.

**The Princess and the Pea**

Once upon a time there was a Queen who had just had her first child, a boy.

Nova "Aww. I know what I'll call you... I'll call you... um?" Nova started to look around for answers, then saw a plate ginger snaps. "Gin.." She said still looking around the room for something to add on, then saw an old calendar "May? Yeah! Jinmay that's his name!"

Squire Manderin "That's a girl's name"

Queen Nova "LOOK HERE!! I'M THE BOSS AND WHAT I SAY GOES! SO SHUT UP!!!!" Ending that lovely conversation.

And seeing as Jinmay was was her only child he got the best of everything: food, clothes, listens, and the BEST maid in the world... Sprx!

Sprx walks in with a maid's outfit on "Why am I the maid! Why couldn't Gibson have this part!" He started to have a fit, until Gibson came into view from the side.

"Sprx there wasn't a maid in 'The Princess and the Pea'" Gibson said explaining to him that Navy had lied.

Sprx glared at her "O.k. So I might had exaggerated about the world's best maid! But, there are workers!"

Gibson "were workers" Navy "What?! Stop interrupting the story!"

As I was saying, she got the best of everything and when she turned 13 her mother wanted her to get married and not to just any girl but a real princess.

Nova "I have a list of all the princesses from across the land and shorten it dorn to 5 of the realist princesses"(Guess Who!) Jinmay on the other hand was not plased "but they'll all look like you!" She compled.

"They will NOT! And beside the'll be here tonight" Nova said the last part low.

"What!" Jinmay yelled, while Nova left.

Later that night it was raining lightly, when the princess arroved.

Manderin was reading the list of Princesses.

"Princess Antauri, from the Mystic kingdom" Antauri walks in with adress and high hills on, looking pissed.

"Princess Gibson, from the Tech kingdom" Gibson walks in the same way, but was even more pissed off.

"Princess Otto, from the Mechanic kingdom" Otto on the other hand enter the room . . . not mad at all? (Navy: Yea I might not get killed at the end of the story)

"Princess Sprx, from the Magnet Kingdom" After reading his name off the list, it started to caught fire.

"Navy! I will get revenge!" Sprx yelled and everything was on fire again! (Navy: Maybe not)

Nova slaped Sprx in back of his head "Sprx! Shut up and sit down!"

Sprx did as he was told and clamed down alittle. Manderin was still trying to put out the fire "And the fifth princess is not here" he finish the list of names and throw it out the window.

Antauri "What about the fire"

Manderin "Let the people and rain deal with it"

After a few hours of intro, it was time for dinner. As everyone ate, the was a stuck of lightning and a dark figure appeared at the door.

"It's..It's" Nova said startled.

Manderin "It's Princess Chiro, from the Power Temple of the Primate Kingdom" 'Danm it! I though I cut the wires to his ship'

Princess Chiro "Sorry I'm late someone cut the wires to my ride!" Chiro explan what happened. And even if he was wearing a dress it was love at first sight, all night Jinmay couldn't keep her eyes off him. And after a few minutes of staring she relied a very important detail.

"Mother how am I suppose to pick a bride?" Jinmay asked knowing very well who she picks.

"You'll see" Nova said sounding bored. "Everyone it's time for bed" Nova announced showing everyone their rooms. In every room there was a hundred mattresses and a ladder to get to the top. Then once everyone was in bed they all went to sleep. Except Chiro who was having a hard time sleeping, he even rolled off the bed a few times. It went on and on until morning.

**At Breakfast**

Queen Nova was asking all her lovely lady guests how they slepted.

Prinecss Antauri "Well"

Princess Gibson "Remakeable"

Princess Otto "O.k

Princess Sprx "Fine"

Princess Chiro "Horrible. I couldn't sleep all night and I broke my arm" Showing everyone where she landed when she fell off the bed.

"You did? When?" Squire Manderin asked very intered in the subjuct.

"Last night and didn't anyone notice my cast!?" Chiro found this very disturbing that nobody cared about his near-death experants. (O.K. Maybe not near-death, but the beds were really high!)

"Nope" Otto too busy eating to notice.

"No really" And Sprx straightening his dress.

Manderin take out a tape recorder "Note to self, make beds higher"

Chiro "What?"

"Nothing" He said before running to the kicten.

After that event Queen Nova slowly looked away "O.k?". And then turned her full attention to Chiro "Are you sure that you did not sleep well?" She asked.

Chiro started to yell "Yes I'm sure! It feat like I was dying" He complained as he got up to go to the bedroom. Once they got there all the mats were checked, until they found... a pea?

Sprx "That's what you were crying about?"

Prince Jinmay "I don't get it"

Queen Nova started to explan " You see, a real princess is very delicated and can feel the smallest thing through almost anything"

Everyone "What?"

Nova signs "She could feel the pea through all the mats"

Sprx "I knew that" Gibson "Whatever you say Sprx"

The next day Chiro and Jinmay were married and beside them, four little bridemaids plus the Queen.

And they all lived happly ever after.

The End

**Navy- **Like I said it might take a while. Especially when there's a 2 year-old running around eating food, papers(with everything I write!), books and everything else. So in other words I NEED A LOCK!!


End file.
